


Let me, love

by mechanonymouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanonymouse/pseuds/mechanonymouse
Summary: Sue comes home late after a hard day's work. Hermione makes her day a little better.Or I keep reading 1692 and wondering how Wizarding clothing would have developed.





	

Hermione was sitting in their bed, her bedside candle casting a warm yellow light over the bed and a heavy leather bound tome on her lap when Sue came in four hours late from long and arduous shift. As she pushed open the door Sue was already undoing her red aurors robes. Nimble fingers pulling the pins that held the front of her robe closed as she wandlessly and wordlessly ended the sticking charm that made sure the pins and front could not come undone.

 

“Love,” Hermione said closing the tome with the parchment she had been writing on inside. She placed the book and quill on the bedside table and rose from the bed. The cotton chemise she was wearing was obviously one of Sue’s; the hem fell most of the way to her ankles and the chemise was barely on her shoulders despite the tight gathers letting Sue look down on to the soft swell of her breasts as she pressed close to kiss Sue deeply. She took over the job of unpinning Sue’s robe tucking the gold headed pins in a neat line down the hidden fabric of her robe as each was removed. “We missed you at dinner.” She reached up to push the undone robe down from Sue’s shoulders and turned to hang it on a wooden hanger next to her own lime green robes.

 

Sue’s fingers fiddled with the buttons of her breeches. “I’m sorry, darling,” she said as the last button gave and the front fell forward. Hermione was in front of her again, slim fingers unbuttoning her corset cover and pressing her slightly backwards into the closed door. As each sliver of Sue’s chest was revealed by the corset cover Hermione pressed a soft kiss to it. Sue tugged gently at Hermione’s hair and then pulled her close by her hips. She pressed a soft kiss to Hermione’s forehead, another to the tip of her nose, and another to her lips before pressing her face to Hermione’s hair and breathing. Hermione leant into her; fingers stroking her sides so softly Sue could barely feel it through her stays until Sue released her.

 

“Mum sent some leftovers home if you’re hungry.” The corset cover was free, shaken out and hung on another wooden hanger next to a similar one. Hers crisp and white with a low collar barely visible under her robes. Hermione’s pale blue, the collar close cut but visible high above her robes to identify her rank as a junior healer.

 

“I’m good,” Sue said beginning to undo the front of her stays sighing slightly as the close-fitting garment released. “Too much strong tea.” Hermione dropped to her knees in front of Sue, her hands skimming down from Sue’s hips until she came to her boots. Deftly she unlaced the tall black boots that protected her feet and turned to stand them next to her own. She popped the single ornate button on each cuff of Sue’s breeches and ran a gentle finger around to make sure they weren’t caught on her stockings before reaching up to draw her crimson breeches down. Sue’s chemise stubbornly stayed where it had been pressed all day creating the fuller hips and behind that was fashionable. Pressing a soft kiss to Sue’s exposed hip Hermione stood and added the breeches to the same hanger as Sue’s corset cover.

 

Snickering, Sue brushed her chemise down over her legs and placed her stays on the chair next to Hermione’s. Using the chair, she rolled her stockings down and threw them in the dirty clothes basket. She felt arms wrap around her waist and her drawers tugged from their precarious balance. “Come to bed.”

 

She turned in Hermione’s arms and pressed forwards to tumble them on to the bed. A sweep of Hermione’s arm pushed the covers back before they landed on top of them. The mattress gave with a soft creak of rope and Hermione’s hand threaded through her hair pulling on the French pleat she was wearing. Hermione’s head rested on their pillows, a halo of brown curls surrounding her face and a smug grin. She bucked her hips in to Sue who groaned grinding down, her full breasts bouncing under the thin cotton of her chemise.

 

Hermione pulled Sue’s face down to kiss her, massaging her tongue and losing herself in the soft warmth of Sue’s embrace. Somewhere in their kiss Sue’s pleat released surrounding them in a curtain of peach scented hair.

 

Sue undid the tie of Hermione’s chemise and slid her hands inside cupping Hermione’s breasts. She tweaked her nipples swallowing Hermione’s gasps and feeling her own chemise push up over her hips. Hermione massaged the cheeks of Sue’s arse in time with Sue’s ministrations before pulling away her eyes hooded, “Come up here.”

 

Sue crab walked up her and settled over Hermione’s mouth feeling Hermione grasp her hips before she ran her flat tongue over the length of her cunt. The second lick ended with a flick of Hermione’s tongue on Sue’s clit, “Mmm, more.”

 

The action was repeated sometimes slow and leisurely, sometimes quick and rough until Sue begged, “Please!” Her thighs burning from holding the position. Then Hermione started to lick with a constant rhythm. At the end of each pass she curled her tongue slightly so Sue’s clit was hooked and pulled back as her tongue came forward. “Good. Mhmm, there more there.”  

 

Sue could feel her legs trembling and pleasure building in the base of her spine. She felt melted and loose. All that mattered was the tongue lapping at her clip, each stroke better than the last. “I’m going to come.” Pleasure washed over her, her cunt opening and closing in spasms against Hermione’s tongue as she slowed and gentled her attentions.

 

Her orgasm done Sue flopped down to lie next to Hermione whose hand had already disappeared under her chemise. “You’re such a cheap date,” Sue laughed leaning up to kiss her. “Do you want a hand?” she asked. Hermione shook her head panting and pushed Sue’s hand away from her breast. Sue buried her head in to Hermione’s shoulder biting down gently to smother her laughter.

 

After a couple of moments Hermione pushed up to from under Sue to blow out the candle. “I love you,” Sue said placing a chaste kiss on Hermione’s collar bone once she had settled back down on the bed.

 

“Go to sleep.” Hermione pulled Sue back to her and curled into the warmth of her body, stretching against her.  Sue could feel a smile pressed against her neck as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
